Various electro-optical systems have been developed for reading optical indicia, such as bar codes. A bar code is a coded pattern of graphical indicia comprised of a series of bars and spaces of varying widths, the bars and spaces having differing light reflecting characteristics. The pattern of the bars and spaces encode information. Bar code may be one dimensional (e.g., UPC bar code) or two dimensional (e.g., DataMatrix bar code). Systems that read, that is, image and decode bar codes employing imaging camera systems are typically referred to as imaging-based bar code readers or bar code scanners.
Imaging-based bar code readers may be portable or stationary. A portable bar code reader is one that is adapted to be held in a user's hand and moved with respect to target indicia, such as a target bar code, to be read, that is, imaged and decoded. Stationary bar code readers are mounted in a fixed position, for example, relative to a point-of-sales counter. Target objects, e.g., a product package that includes a target bar code, are moved or swiped past one of the one or more transparent windows and thereby pass within a field of view of the stationary bar code readers. The bar code reader typically provides an audible and/or visual signal to indicate the target bar code has been successfully imaged and decoded. Sometimes barcodes are presented, as opposed to be swiped.
A typical example where a stationary imaging-based bar code reader would be utilized includes a point of sale counter/cash register where customers pay for their purchases. The reader is typically enclosed in a housing that is installed in the counter and normally includes a vertically oriented transparent window and/or a horizontally oriented transparent window, either of which may be used for reading the target bar code affixed to the target object, i.e., the product or product packaging for the product having the target bar code imprinted or affixed to it. The sales person (or customer in the case of self-service check out) sequentially presents each target object's bar code either to the vertically oriented window or the horizontally oriented window, whichever is more convenient given the specific size and shape of the target object and the position of the bar code on the target object.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.